


L'Ecuyer (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lancel réalise un de ses plus grands rêves lorsqu'il devient l'écuyer de son cousin Jaime, la plus grande lame du royaume.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Lancel Lannister





	L'Ecuyer (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> La commande 222 a été passée par Marina Ka-Fai qui voulait une histoire où Lancel serait l'écuyer de Jaime.

Lancel Lannister était un garçon timide et gentil. Bien qu'il fusse le cousin de la reine Cersei, Robert Baratheon ne perdait jamais une occasion pour le ridiculiser. Toutefois le blond arrivait à passer au-dessus car Jaime et Tyrion, ses cousins, étaient très gentils avec lui. D'ailleurs alors que Lancel était en train de lire, Jaime arriva :

-Bonjour cousinet, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour, bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien. Je venais pour te proposer quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Voudrais-tu devenir mon écuyer ?

Lancel écarquilla les yeux, c'était le plus grand honneur qu'il pouvait avoir. Jaime était le plus grand chevalier du royaume, la plus fine lame qui existait. Être écuyer d'un tel chevalier était tout simplement le plus grand rêve de tout jeune homme. Jaime eut un sourire narquois :

-Tu es impressionné au point d'en perdre la parole ?

-Je... oui je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je veux dire... c'est un immense honneur pour moi que tu me le proposes ! Après tout avec tout ce que le roi Robert dit sur moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un chevalier de ton envergure me veuille moi comme écuyer.

-Robert est stupide et ivrogne, il ne faut pas l'écouter ! Alors, tu acceptes de devenir mon écuyer ?

-Bien sûr oui !

Ils sourirent et Lancel ne pu se retenir, il sauta au cou de son cousin. Jaime se mit à rire et tapota doucement le dos de son cousin :

-Repose toi bien car tu commences ton rôle d'écuyer demain cousinet.

-Merci, je ne te décevrai pas !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Jaime repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Lancel était excité comme une puce, il n'arrivait toujours pas à encaisser la nouvelle. Après ça il rentra se coucher, il fallait qu'il soit en pleine forme le lendemain.

* * *

Lancel se prépara et partit au château. Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Jaime. Il toqua et le blond grogna :

-J'arrive !

Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Jaime regarda son cousin :

-Tu es matinal c'est bien.

-Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Que dois-je faire ?

-Bah déjà tu vas aller aux cuisines et m'apporter de quoi manger.

-D'accord j'y vais.

Le blond partit aux cuisines et revint ensuite avec un plateau de fruits, de pâtisseries et du vin. La porte de Jaime était ouverte à présent. Le blond entra en lançant :

-Je suis de retour.

Jaime s'était habillé entre temps. Il sourit à son cousin qui déposa les victuailles sur la table :

-Voilà pour toi.

-Merci. Je mange ça en vitesse, toi pendant ce temps tu vas seller nos chevaux.

-D'accord.

Lancel alla aussitôt aux écuries, il ne voulait pas faire attendre Jaime. Après tout il voulait mériter son poste d'écuyer. Le jeune Lannister voulait prouver aux autres qu'il méritait le respect et la considération. Il commença donc à préparer les chevaux, il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Jaime arriva et sourit à Lancel :

-Tu es efficace, c'est bien je n'en attendais pas moins de toi cousinet !

Lancel ne put s'empêcher de glousser, il avait toujours trouvé ce surnom ridicule mais très gentil et rassurant. Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et quittèrent les écuries. Jaime expliqua :

-Nous devons aller à Villevieille, nous avons beaucoup d'accords commerciaux. Ma sœur m'envoie secouer un peu les marchands qui ne respectent pas ses accords. La route sera longue mais devrait se passer sans trop d'encombre ne t'inquiète pas.

Lancel hocha la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment peur à vrai dire. Jaime lança :

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour te protéger.

-Je sais me défendre !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais avoue que tu n'as tout de même pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de combat. Moi je passe mon temps à me battre !

-Oui... tu as raison c'est vrai.

Lancel ne pouvait pas se voiler la face à ce point. Certes une ou deux fois il avait réussi à se défendre lorsque des petits voyous l'avaient attaqué pour le voler, mais il n'était pas au point de réellement savoir manier une épée. Jaime sourit :

-Justement, en tant que mon écuyer, il est de mon devoir de te former à l'art du combat et aux codes que doivent respecter les chevaliers. Ainsi, même si tu décides de ne pas devenir chevalier plus tard, tu sauras te battre et aura d'excellents principes.

-Merci cousin Jaime.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent d'avancer tranquillement sur leurs montures. Lancel avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, des rumeurs flottaient à propose de Jaime et Cersei, et le jeune homme voulait savoir. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une auberge pour manger, Lancel trouva enfin le courage de demander tout en étant aussi rouge qu'une tomate :

-Est-ce vrai que vous couchez ensemble avec Cersei ? Tout le monde dit ça, et que Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella sont vos enfants à vous deux et non ceux de Robert.

Jaime sourit en buvant une gorgée de vin et croisa les bras sur son torse musclé :

-Tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois que c'est vrai ou non ?

-Je ne sais pas, après tout c'est vrai que Cersei a toujours été très proche de toi et que tu sembles être la seule personne qu'elle aime dans ce bas-monde à part ses enfants... alors moi je pense que c'est possible.

Jaime hocha la tête et bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Il reposa doucement son verre et lança :

-Oui, c'est la vérité. Tu juges ça répréhensible ?

-Euh... je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que oui, enfin... je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu fais ça.

-Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer moi non plus, c'est juste... comme ça. On a essayé de lutter, mais en vain.

Lancel resta silencieux, c'était vraiment étrange. Il termina son assiette et demanda :

-Robert le sait ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Si il le savait je serai déjà mort ! Je te fais confiance en t'avouant la vérité, ne me trahis pas !

-Je te jure de garder le silence Jaime. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il en était, mais je ne divulguerai pas ce que tu m'as dit.

-Très bien.

Jaime termina aussi de manger et après ça ils paya et les deux blonds quittèrent l'auberge. Ils remontèrent à cheval et reprirent la route. La route serait longue et leur prendrait des semaines.

* * *

Chaque jour Jaime et Lancel s'arrêtaient dans un coin calme. Ils en profitaient pour l'entraînement de Lancel. Jaime était très patient et un excellent professeur. Le jeune blond demanda :

-Comment je m'en sors ?

-Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment tenu d'épée auparavant. Tu fais des progrès chaque jour, c'est bien. Je suis content que ce soit toi mon écuyer, tu es un bon garçon mon cousinet.

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent de s'entraîner. L'aîné devait avouer qu'il avait une énorme affection pour son cousin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait toujours été proche de lui, il avait toujours ressenti l'envie de le protéger et de le prendre sous son aile. À la fin de l'entraînement Jaime lança :

-Prépare toi, à partir de demain l'entraînement deviendra plus dur car il ne sera plus toujours régulier. Il faut que tu apprennes que les combats sont rarement équitables et justes. La plus part du temps l'ennemi fait preuve de coups fourbes pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je comprends oui... merci cousin Jaime.

-Mais de rien, c'est mon rôle de mentor de t'enseigner les choses au mieux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et reprirent la route. La plupart du temps ils s'arrêtaient dans des auberges pour dormir, mais parfois ils dormaient à la belle étoile car ils s'étaient fait rattraper par le temps qui passait plus vite qu'ils ne pensaient.

* * *

Le duo arriva enfin à Villevieille. Jaime sourit en descendant de sa monture :

-Nous allons prendre le temps de nous laver et de nous changer avant d'aller traiter avec les personnes qui nous intéressent.

-D'accord, je vais mettre les chevaux à l'écurie pendant que tu t'occupes de la chambre.

-Merci à toi.

Jaime s'occupa de payer la chambre. Lancel revint au même moment et après ça ils partirent pour leur chambre. Le blond prépara la baignoire et Jaime demanda :

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous apporte des vêtements propres.

-D'accord, très bien.

Jaime se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire. Lancel de son côté attendit qu'on leur apporte les affaires propres. Une jeune femme toqua à la porte peu de temps après. Le jeune écuyer ouvrit la porte et la remercia :

-Merci à vous Mademoiselle.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre toilette Monsieur ?

Lancel rougit, jamais une femme ne lui avait fait d'avances si directes. Il secoua la tête :

-C'est gentil mais non merci. Au revoir.

Il ferma la porte et posa les vêtements sur le lit. Jaime se mit à rire :

-Mon jeune cousinet devient un bourreau des cœurs, c'est fantastique !

-Non, je... ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, et je ne compte pas faire ce genre de choses sans réfléchir.

-Je comprends, c'est noble de ta part.

Jaime sortit de l'eau et se sécha avant de s'habiller. Lancel entra dans l'eau et le chevalier lança :

-Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger. Pendant que j'irai faire entendre raison au marchand qui travaille avec nous, je vais te demander d'aller à la Citadelle. Ils ont un livre pour le mestre du palais.

-D'accord, que dois-je dire pour qu'ils acceptent de me le donner ?

-Tu dis simplement que tu es Lancel Lannister, que tu viens de la part de Jaime Lannister et que vous êtes de la famille de la reine Cersei.

-D'accord.

-Après ça tu me retrouves à l'auberge.

-Très bien.

-Parfait, à tout à l'heure.

Jaime quitta la chambre sans plus attendre.

* * *

Lancel termina de se laver, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Une fois dans la rue il se dirigea vers la Citadelle, il était impressionné à l'idée de se rendre dans cet endroit, après tout, c'était un lieu très important. Il arriva devant la grande porte et toqua. Un mestre vint lui ouvrir et le regarda sans rien dire. Lancel se redressa et lança avec autant d'assurance que possible :

-Je suis Lancel Lannister, je viens de la part de Jaime Lannister, nous sommes de la famille de la reine Cersei. Vous avez un livre pour le mestre de Port-Réal.

Le mestre hocha la tête en silence et s'éloigna. Lancel prit cela pour une invitation à le suivre. Le couloir était long et le plafond très haut. Le blond se sentait minuscule, il avançait doucement mais ses pas résonnaient tout de même sur le sol en marbre. Au bout d'un moment le mestre lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Lancel attendit donc patiemment, il n'était pas d'une nature contestataire. Quelques minutes plus tard un autre mestre arriva avec un épais livre en cuir dans les mains. Il le tendit à Lancel en silence. Le blond le remercia d'un signe de tête et partit, il savait que dans la Citadelle le silence était de rigueur la majorité du temps. Lancel rentra donc tranquillement jusqu'à l'auberge. En chemin il se fit alpaguer par des putains mais ne donna pas suite, il n'était pas du tout intéressé par ces choses-là. Une fois dans leur chambre il posa le libre sur le lit de Jaime, il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, ce qu'il contenait ne le concernait probablement pas.

* * *

Jaime arriva à l'auberge et sourit à son cousin :

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, une fois que j'ai présenté la situation je n'ai plus eu à dire le moindre mot.

-Tant mieux, les mestres peuvent être si ennuyeux ! Ah... voilà la chose !

Jaime regardait le livre d'un air de dégoût manifeste, il n'avait jamais aimé lire. Il chargea l'épais volume dans une sacoche et regarda son écuyer :

-Repose toi bien, demain nous reprenons la route pour la capitale.

-Très bien.

Ils descendirent manger et se couchèrent juste après. Tant pis si il était tôt, le lendemain serait une longue journée.

* * *

À l'aube les deux blonds reprirent la route. Jaime sourit à son cousin :

-Tu es en bonne voie pour devenir chevalier, tu es très doué au combat ! Qui l'eut cru, toi qui passe ton temps le nez dans les livres !

-Je sais... il faut dire que j'ai un très bon professeur.

-En tout cas si tu désires le devenir un jour, tu n'auras aucun mal à devenir chevalier plus tard.

-Je peux devenir le chevalier des livres !

Ils se mirent à rire, le chemin du retour serait agréable car les cousins s'entendaient à merveille. Lancel s'impressionnait lui-même car il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi fort physiquement. La place d'écuyer demandait de constamment porter des choses, monter et descendre des escaliers... les tâches les plus ingrates étaient pour lui, pourtant Lancel aimait ce statut. Le jeune homme espérait simplement qu'ils ne se feraient pas attaquer en chemin, car même si Jaime disait qu'il était doué, Lancel ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter un combat réel. Ils continuèrent donc leur route en discutant, Jaime l'assurait que tout se passerait bien et qu'il était content de sa décision. Le jeune blond était très fier d'entendre ça, pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents était fier de lui. Lancel sourit fièrement, il décida de devenir le meilleur écuyer qui soit et plus tard pourquoi pas, devenir un membre de la Garde Royale pour suivre les traces de son cousin.


End file.
